The Health and Religion Project is a demonstration and education project testing a number of hypotheses concerning prevention of CVD as delivered by volunteer through churches. Specific questions being tested include: the receptivity of churches to primary prevention research; the effectiveness of a volunteer delivered program designed to change smoking, blood pressure levels, weight, physical activity and intake of saturated fat; the effectiveness of an organizational approach utilizing task forces; and two levels of professional involvement - high vs. low. A test of the representativeness of risk factor survey data collected has also been conducted. The research design involves 20 churches (Roman Catholic, Baptist and Episcopal) randomly assigned to four experimental conditions and one comparison condition. Volunteers were recruited for task forces in one-half of the experimental churches. These task forces form the core of the organizational level approach being tested. This organizational dimension is crossed with a high/low professional involvement dimension in which paid staff could have frequent face-to-face meetings with the volunteers (high condition) or only once eery 6 months (Low Professional Involvement). Risk Factor Leaders were recruited in all 16 experimental churches to deliver small group change programs, and blood pressure screenings and referral programs. Evaluation efforts are two-fold. The major outcome measures are included in a risk factor survey administered preprogram and three years later to a cohort selected at random from the church membership lists. The survey consists of both self-report and physiologic measures. A separate random sample was selected and survey were approached at their homes and approximately one-half agreed to the survey. This provides information for respondent/non-respondent comparisons. The other major evaluation thrust has been the collection of implementation process data. These data address a number of implementation and effectiveness questions and issues. Extensive and valuable data sets have been accumulated. The current proposal includes the collection of risk factor survey data from the last two study churches, and the resources to conduct data analyses on the data set generated.